


I Wish You Were Mine

by DepressedCarrot



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Best Friends, Crush, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, drive home, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedCarrot/pseuds/DepressedCarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaughn has had a dying crush on his best friend Rhys for a long time, never having the confidence to speak up and admit it. It's only when Rhys begins to date the Hyperion CEO that Vaughn's chance of getting the man to love him back slip away.</p><p>I guess it's an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I always seem to write stories based off of songs, allows me to work a lot better. So basically it's as if I'm taking song lyrics and turning them into a trashy Tales fanfiction...wait no...that's exactly what I'm doing.
> 
> The song this time was 'Knock me out' by Temposhark

It was once again another night that Vaughn would hate clambering into his car only to pick up his best friend from a large house that he despised. The small man turned the key in the ignition and grumbled as it took a few attempts to get the engine to come alive. Rhys never had to worry about the cost of things, money slowly raining into his arms as he dated the CEO of Hyperion. Anything the young male desired would be in front of him within seconds.

Vaughn wouldn’t call it ‘dating’ at all, more like Jack’s personal ‘toy’. 

The man with the goatee slowly strokes back his wet hair, soaked from the rain that splatted against the asphalt outside violently. The tinning noise of rain droplets slamming themselves against the roof of the car was all that was audible to Vaughn. Hopefully the drive would allow him to clear his mind before reaching the sickening destination. 

Jealousy. A word that Vaughn would hate to use but it was always at the back of his mind. The jealousy of how Rhys, his best friend managed to somehow fall into the evil arms of the CEO. 

Rhys had always been a large admirer of the Hyperion icon and to finally be able to date the man was like a fantasy come true for the much taller of the two friends. But the pain that Vaughn felt every time that Rhys would mention the higher up internally punctured him. Leaving scars that nobody but himself could see and feel. 

Vaughn did everything for Rhys, he even offered him a home for God’s sake. A place to call their own. He still remembers the day that they finally managed to afford the deposit for an apartment together. A dream that they had thought about as they slept since the first few months of college when their friendship began to bud. They were inseparable. Well, that’s what Vaughn believed. 

It was stupid of Vaughn to fall in love with the man. It was stupid of him to think that them moving in together would actually mean something to Rhys. But every night as Vaughn fell asleep he thought about the next day and what he could do to show his room mate he was crushing over him. Falling head over heels dramatically fast.

They would always casually flirt with each other, not even realising that it was happening. There was even an event a few months ago where they accidently kissed after drinking just a little bit too much. Rhys obviously found it too awkward, but Vaughn thought about it everyday since. Everyday the phantom pressure of the friend’s lips could be felt in the short man’s imagination. Pressing against his own lips like that one night. Nothing would ever be able to beat that first accidental kiss.

Vaughn continued to drive, windscreen wipers rapidly swiping against the glass in front of him. The rubber making a squeaking noise as it dragged on the transparent surface. His knuckles turning white due to two reasons. Reason number one would be the wind through the gap in the door creeping around his fingers and freezing them up. Reason number two would be the sheer upset and anger that traveled throughout his body. 

Rhys had the audacity to ask Vaughn to pick the lover up. Could Jack not give him money for a taxi? Why would Vaughn have to witness the pure horror that is the love his best friend shared with the CEO? The love that could have been his.

It was selfish of Vaughn to think these things. Rhys was happy and he knew it.

There was no way in a millions years that Rhys would ever split from the man whose heart was now in his. Although Vaughn was dead set on the idea that Jack was just using Rhys but he just didn’t have the heart to speak up against his friend. The male obsessed with stripy socks and skinny ties would have to die before giving up his position with ‘the’ Handsome Jack. That was a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

Vaughn was nothing but a number cruncher. He could never live up to the standards that the new man in Rhys’ life would live up to. 

After a short drive in the rain Vaughn began to reverse his tiny red car that Jack had mocked a few times up the long driveway, he pulled up the handbrake and exhaled a long breath of warm air into the car. 

Vaughn adjusted his jacket and began to listen contently to the rain on the roof once more. He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket before texting the words ‘I’m outside’ to Rhys. The accountant pulled down the mirror and stared at his red face. Luckily the pricks of tears trickling down from his green eyes could be disguised as rain. His puffiness beneath his eyes could also be disguised by the darkness and the green tinted glasses.

The small man cuddled himself in the large winter jacket as he waited. It took a few minutes before a bright light shone from inside the house. The front door had been opened revealing the yellow light from within and two figures. Quite clearly Rhys and Jack.

Vaughn looked upwards towards the rear view mirror to watch the figures, even though when he did his heart was slowly ripped to shreds. Staring at the reflection in the mirror through the rain covered glass at the back of the car. Trickles of water slided down the glass making it a lot harder to see the blurred outlines.

But Vaughn wasn’t stupid, he knew what was going on. One hand on his friend’s chin, stroking the soft cheek with one finger. Something that only Vaughn dreamed about doing, feeling his fingers against the side of the man’s face. Soft shaven skin. 

Jack moves towards Rhys’ pursed lips, obviously slightly upset about having to leave. But it was obvious the ‘big bad CEO’ had work to do else Rhys would be staying the night. Vaughn didn’t even want to think about all of the times recently he had said goodnight to himself before crawling into his bed and frowning at the fact he ate dinner all alone for yet another night.

Vaughn struggled to watch the kiss, hitting him like a hurricane. Nothing or nobody would ever be able to fill that spot in the small man’s heart. But Rhys could be saying the same thing about Jack and that just made Vaughn feel as if the Hyperion leader was knocking him out every time he even showed his face. 

His eyes quickly glide downwards, fiddling with his thumbs by his stomach. Refusing to see any more of the interaction. After another minute the sound of padding feet splash through the puddles that had formed on the driveway becoming clear to Vaughn that his crush was approaching. The passenger door yawns open and Rhys ducks in as swiftly as possible, water running down the side of his face from his hairline just making him more attractive. 

It was raining a lot outside and even just running down the driveway Rhys was soaked. A red faced Vaughn turned his head towards his best friend. Rhys was wearing a jacket that clearly wasn’t his, a lot larger on the the chest and too expensive for his taste. Which only left one conclusion, the jacket was Jack’s. 

“Hey bro, are you okay?” Rhys threads the tips of his fingers through his drenched dark brown hair. He was irresistible, yet Vaughn just bit the inside of his lip and pulled a fake smile. 

Of course what Vaughn really wanted to say were along the lines of ‘God, I wish you were mine. I’ve loved you since the day we met. Please can we go home, eat ice cream, cuddle and make out all night?’. But he couldn’t bare to say the words knowing that it would destroy their friendship and the minute chance that Vaughn actually had with Rhys. 

So the only words that managed to escape Vaughn’s timid lips was his most frequent lie.

“I’m okay.”


End file.
